Bounty Mentor
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Meek's old mentor shows up to reclaim him; Meek tries to keep his distance from his former father while at the same time trying to foil an assassination attempt on the lives of King and Queen Butterfly. Meanwhile; Eggman builds a Junkion of his own using Wreck Gar's DNA.
1. Seeker's Return

On an unknown rocky desert planet; several thirty human like aliens were sitting on a bench when they saw Camo's ship landing close to them.

Camo, his children, and Badger transported from the ship carrying a huge box and set it down.

"We've got the weapons." said Camo.

Two of the aliens approached the box and opened it up to see blasters similar to the RPM Nitro blasters.

One of the aliens that was dressed up in a fancy business suit approached the box and saw the weapons.

He then smiled.

"Well done, I had a feeling you would pull through." said the alien.

"Now how's about your side of the bargain?" said Badger.

The alien snapped his fingers and the other aliens aimed their blasters at the six.

The six became shocked and put their hands up in the air.

"The hell?" said Bennet.

"Sorry, we can't let any loose ends escape alive." said the leader.

"We had a deal." said Camo.

"And all deals have to come to an end eventually." said the leader, "Kill them all."

The alien weapons powered up, shocking the six Mobians.

But a grenade appeared in the center of the evil aliens and exploded, electrocuting the alien, and knocking them out.

The Mobians became shocked.

"Wow, that was weird." said Pete.

Then Meek's old mentor Seeker landed feet first in front of the group.

"Nope, that was luck." said Seeker.

Badger became mad.

"So you're the great Seeker, I've heard about you." said Badger.

Seeker chuckled.

"I reputation perceives me." said Seeker, "Now where's Meek?"

"You mean the kid you abandoned on a moon four years ago thereby making your adoption of him null and void?" said Badger.

Everyone became shocked.

"What?" said Mony.

"Well he ain't with us if that's what you're wondering." said Badger.

On Earth; a bunch of electric guitar music was blaring when a knock was heard at the front door.

Cyborg walked over to the door and opened it up to see Seeker with Camo's group on the other side.

"What do you want?" said Cyborg.

"Meek's location." said Seeker.

The half human robot held a finger up and walked off.

The music eventually stopped and Cyborg returned with Luna before setting her on the ground.

"This guy wants to know of your boyfriend's whereabouts." said Cyborg.

Luna was confused.

"Why does this guy or girl want my boyfriend's location?" She asked, "Also who is he or she?"

"The reason Meek ended up on that moon in the first place." said Badger.

Luna became shocked.

"The great Seeker, bounty hunter who abandoned an eleven year old on a moon." said Luna.

"I call that tough love. Now where's my student?" said Seeker.

In Wart's home; he and Meek were playing watching some Gotham Steel advertisement.

"Idiot." said Wart.

"Yep." said Meek.

They then heard a printing and Meek pulled out a piece of paper from the fax machine before reading it.

He then became shocked.

"My god, there's been an attempt on the Mewni royal families life yesterday." said Meek.

Wart is shocked.

So shocked he farted a huge fart cloud.

"That ain't good." said Wart.

"Yeah, and Star's still here." said Meek.

"We'd better warn her about this." said Wart.

He started to walk off, but was stopped by Meek.

"No, we shouldn't, if we tell her that someone made an attempt on her parent's lives, she'll want to go to Mewni to make sure they're alright and that'll make her a target as well. We'd better keep this to ourselves until we find out who's targeting the Butterfly's and why." said Meek.

He then coughed.

"But first open a window." said Meek.

Wart opened a window just as a knocking was heard.

"Shred the paper." said Meek.

Wart nodded and put the piece of paper into a shredder just as Meek walked to the door.

He opened it up to see Seeker as well as Luna.

The meerkat became shocked by the sight of his old mentor.

"Seeker?" said Meek.

"I didn't want to say anything, he made me talk." said Luna.

Meek grabbed Luna and slammed the door on Seekers face.

"Why would you bring my old mentor to my place of work? You could have told him that I was on assignment." said Meek.

"He can smell a liar, literally. Plus he threatened to destroy my guitar." said Luna.

Meek did some thinking.

"Okay that's justifiable." said Meek.

The door was then busted down and Seeker walked into the room.

"Pack your thing's, we're leaving." said Seeker.

Meek became confused.

"Now you want me back, what brought this about, that Kryptonian I killed on Mobius?" said Meek.

Seeker is mad.

"How dare you assume such things. I've given you nothing but unconditional love during our time together." said Seeker.

Meek became shocked.

"Oh right unconditional love, I forgot." Meek said sarcastically before becoming mad, "But that was nothing compared to the emotional scar that you left me when you ditched me on that moon for four years, all because I couldn't I pull the trigger of a blaster which turned out to be set to stun this whole time."

Meek became more mad.

"NOW LEAVE ME ALONE OR I'LL CALL THE COPS OR THE PLUMBERS OR GALACTUS AND THAT HUGE GUY WILL EAT YOU OR CALL HULK AND HE WILL SMASH YOU!" Meek shouted and slammed the door at Seeker again.

Wart pulled out a pen and pushed the record button.

"Note to self, replace the door hinges." said Wart.

He pushed the stop button.

"We've got to work fast, the kingdom of Mewni is at stake." said Meek.

Luna became confused.

"What're you talking about?" said Luna.

Meek looked around and went to the door and looked in the hallway to see that it was empty, he then went to the window to see that no one was there and ran back in before returning to Luna.

"There's been an attempt on the lives of the King and Queen of Mewni." said Meek.

Luna is shocked.

"LETS GO!" She shouted.

"Yep, someone tried to kill the Butterfly's, and we need to find out who and why." said Wart, "This'll lead to a huge payday."

"Will you just get the scissors?" said Meek.

Wart nodded.

"Alright." said Wart.

He went to his desk and pulled out some green dimensional scissors.

"Let's get moving." said Wart.

He snipped open a portal and the three walked into the portal, but Caddy in cycle mode went into the portal as well before it closed up.

Seeker snuck into the office from the window and looked around.

He saw the shredder and removed the top from it.

He then became mad.

"Meeks coming with me no matter what. Plus I'll kill that Luna Girl if I have to." said Seeker.

The alien bounty hunter grabbed some shreds of paper and put them together.

He then started reading the put together paper.

"Mewni royal family almost assassinated, suspect in custody, will pay a hefty price for services." said Seeker.

Seeker smirked and laughed.

"This is just to good, I'll not only get Meek back, but also a huge amount of money." said Seeker, "Foolproof."


	2. Eggman's Multiple Flashbacks

In Long Arm's lab; he had Wreck Gar on a table and was going over tons of data on the Junkion.

"What makes you tick?" said Long Arm.

He then typed some stuff down and check out the data on Wreck Gar's spark.

"What an interesting spark." said Long Arm.

"Yeah I know." said Wreck Gar.

"This thing is powered by some type of special electro magnetic field." said Long Arm.

Wreck Gar smiled.

"It's what allows me to repair myself, I've got some special coding." said Wreck Gar.

Long Arm chuckled.

"Wow, a smart statement coming from someone who might have lost all their well gained knowledge." said Long Arm.

"Thanks." said Wreck Gar.

Unknown to them Eggman was watching this and he is shocked.

"So that Junk cybertronian has something in him?" asked Eggman. "This is perfect. I can create my own version of that Junk Cybertronian and use his D.N.A. to do it."

Orbot and Cubot were shocked by that.

"Sir not to be all rude but how do you think of doing that?" asked the Red Robot.

"I know how about when they least suspect it you use a Stealth Robot and take a Piece of that Cybertronian." said Cubot.

Eggman chuckled.

"That'll be perfect, better then the recent plans for who gets what in the world." said Eggman.

 **Flashback**

Two days ago in Dominator's hideout; the entire organization was sleeping in the meeting room as Eggman was going over a list.

"Alright, and Fishface will get Zambia and Zimbabway." said Eggman.

Fishface woke up groaning.

"Why do I have to get the last part of the alphabet?" said Fishface.

Dominator became mad.

"Eggman you egg shaped bafoon, you bored the entire organization to sleep." said Dominator.

Eggman groaned.

"Mistress Dominator I'm trying to do my best." said Eggman.

"Well your best isn't good enough. Especially with that obstacle coarse." said Dominator.

 **Flashback within Flashback**

The day before that day; Dominator, Megavolt, and Eggman were looking at an obstacle coarse similar to the Wipeout obstacle coarse.

"This is perfect Eggman." said Megavolt.

Eggman chuckled.

"Yeah I know." said Eggman.

The villains turned to a bunch of villains that included Livewire, a Red Lantern, Man Bat, Loki God of Mischief, and Gigantra.

"In this qualifying challenge, there are no rules." Dominator before noticing Gigantra, "Hey what the?"

The three villains looked up in shock before becoming more shocked by Gigantra's size and looked at a piece of paper.

"Okay, there is one rule, all member's have to be able to attend weekly meetings and social gatherings, and there's someone here who can't fit in the front door." said Dominator.

Megavolt pulled out a megaphone and turned it on.

"Sorry Gigantra, rules are rules." said Megavolt.

Gigantra became shocked and groaned before walking off in shame.

 **End Flashback within Flashback**

"You almost allowed a giant woman to destroy the coarse you created, and she could have destroyed our home." said Megavolt.

"Oh come on, at least I didn't screw up the company retreat and accidentally release gas that makes people crazy." said Eggman.

"Yeah that one's on me." said Harley Quinn.

"You are so fired afterwards." said Joker.

 **End Flashback**

"Now to wait for the perfect opportunity." said Eggman.

He then turned to his Yellow Bot.

"Also good that was a good idea." said Eggman.

"Thanks. While we wait want to catch a show on the portable TV? Imaginary Mary is about to start." said Cubot.

Eggman sighed.

"Fine. Might as well, I need to get my mind out of that whole obstacle coarse fiasco that I caused. The only person we wound up allowing into the group was Man Bat, and that was because there was only one parking spot left." said Eggman.


	3. Swiss Army

At the entrance to the castle of Mewni; two guards were standing guard when Meek who was driving Caddy, with Wart, and Luna riding along appeared.

"Seriously Wart, you could have scissored us into the throne room but instead you scissor us to an All You Can Eat vegan restaurant in Mewni?" said Meek.

"What, could I help it if I can't even eat pig meat?" said Wart.

Everyone groaned.

The Guards see them and smiled.

"Finally, someone who doesn't like meat." said one of the guards.

He was then kicked by the other guard.

"The king and queen will see you now." said the second guard.

In the throne room; King and Queen Butterfly were sitting on their thrones when Meek's group entered still on Caddy.

The three organics got off the cycle who turned into her robot mode before the four bowed down.

"We thank you for coming over and offering us assistance in our time of need." said Queen Butterfly.

Wart looked up.

"Yeah yeah, that's great. Now let's talk about the huge fee." said Wart.

Meek pushed Wart's head back down to the ground.

"Stop bowing down, you don't have to be so formal." said King Butterfly.

Luna got up and smiled.

"Thanks King Butterfly and I have to say it's an honor to meet the father of my roommate." said Luna. "So whats your wife's maiden name and what was she before she married into the royal?"

Queen Butterfly is mad.

"How dare you ask such a thing." said Queen Butterfly.

Meek stood up.

"Save it, now what happened?" said Meek.

"Just yesterday we were out in the courtyard, and some weird looking fish guy ran to us with swords out, ready to kill us. Luckily our security detail managed to apprehend him before he could do any harm." said King Butterfly, "He's trapped in the dungeon now."

Meek became mad.

"It's morphin time." said Meek.

He was then struck by lightning before his Bounty Hunter outfit appeared.

"I may want to have a talk with him." said Meek.

Queen Butterfly scoffed.

"Good luck trying to get him to speak, he speaks in another language." said Queen Butterfly.

In a dungeon; some humanoid looking goldfish with headphones filled with water was sitting on a bed when Meek walked into the room before closing the door.

The fish looked at Meek.

"Who're you working for?" said Meek.

The fish started speaking German which translated to 'You can't understand a word I'm saying, and I wouldn't tell you even if you could.'

Meek just stared at the fish before speaking German himself which translated to 'I can, and you will.'

The Fish is shocked.

Later; Meek walked into the throne room with the fish character and tossed him towards the others.

"My name is Fishfins, and my boss is called Swiss Army. He sent me here to do a recon mission, but I got carried away." the fish known as Fishfins said in English.

Everyone became shocked.

"You got him to speak English?" said King Butterfly.

"I speak all languages from English to Wookie." said Fishfins.

"We had quite a blast in the dungeon." said Meek.

 **Flashback**

Several minutes ago; Meek was staring at Fishfins angrily before saying 'I can, and you will' in German.

Fishfins became shocked and spoke some wookie.

But Meek spoke wookie as well as he removed Fishfins headphones.

Fishfins then started gasping for water.

"Will you tell us everything we need to know, or am I going to have to throw you under a sun?" said Meek.

The fish is shocked.

But he nodded.

Meek put the headphones back on the prisoner before dragging him out of the dungeon.

 **End Flashback**

"Damn that was good." said King Butterfly.

Fishfins started to sneak off, but was grabbed by Meek.

"Listen pal, you better not return here ever again, because if you do, I might not be friendly like I just was. Got it?" Meek said as Caddy placed a tracking device on the goon's headphones.

Fishfins nodded.

"Good, now get out." said Meek.

He let go of Fishfins who ran out of the castle.

The queen became mad.

"Are you out of your mind? You let a prisoner run off, and he almost tried to kill us." said Queen Butterfly.

"He's only the tip of the iceberg." said Caddy, "Not who we should be worried about."

"Good point." said the Queen and turned to Luna mad. "And as for you young lady I happen to be the one who is from the royal family. My husband is from a different one and took my last name."

Luna became shocked.

"What?" said Luna, "That disturbing."

"Yeah that...that was uncalled for. I've seen my share of kingdom's that're like that." said Wart.

Meek flipped open his left gauntlet to see a map of Mewni and a beeping red dot.

"Here we go, he's on the move to a pub just outside the kingdom. Wart, we'd better check that out." said Meek.

Wart nodded.

"Got it." said Wart.

Meek turned to Luna.

"Luna, keep the royal's safe until we return." said Meek.

Luna nodded.

Caddy turned into her cycle mode just before Meek and Wart sat on her and drove off.

Inside a pub known as the Salty Pub; Fishfins walked into the pub and over to a dark room in fear.

The fish gulped.

"Hello?" said Fishfins.

A pair of eyes, one hazel, and the other that looked like a robotic red eye opened up.

"Care to explain what you were doing in Mewni castle's dungeon?" the figure said sounding like Lego Brainiac.

"Some recon, but then I decided to kill them myself to save you the hassle of doing it yourself Swiss Army." said Fishfins.

The figure known as Swiss Army grabbed Fishfins by the neck with a robotic hand and held him in the air.

"Are you stupid or something? I was hired to take out the King and Queen just so my employer can claim all the riches of the kingdom, and you foolishly try to take them out without a plan." said Swiss Army.

Fishfins gulped.

"But sir, if harm did come to those two, then their daughter would return to help out, thereby adding another loose end, and more money to the deal." said Fishfins.

Swiss Army let go of Fishfin and nodded.

"You have a point there Fishfin." said Swiss Army. "We to do something."

"And I'll help." said a Voice.

The two turned and saw Seeker.

Swiss Army chuckled.

"The great Seeker, what brings you to the dimension of the damned?" said Swiss Army.

Seeker sat down on a chair.

"Business, I've come looking for someone." said Seeker.

"Probably someone to arrest for bailing out on something." said Fishfins.

"No, taking someone back under my wing. The same kid who I adopted years ago." said Seeker, "By the way, the best way to kill a king and queen would be to do it out in the open, no one would suspect a thing. I heard that assassins always tie up loose ends."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tie up this loose end since you know what's going on." said Swiss Army.

Seeker pulled out a gold brick and placed it on the table close to Swiss Army.

Swiss Army is shocked and smirked.

"That'll do." he said.

Meek, Wart, and Caddy were outside the pub eavesdropping on the group.

"This got complicated." said Caddy.


	4. Chunk Thief

At Silo's base; Wreck Gar was about to enter a recharge pod as the other member's of Team Silo were entering their own recharge pods.

"What a night, I'll be a monkey's uncle if cows can jump over a moon." said Wreck Gar.

Long Arm chuckled.

"That ain't even possible." said Long Arm.

"Moooooooo." A Voice said.

Everyone saw a Cow jumping over a moon shocking everyone.

"Wow that's very interesting." said Long Arm.

"I never thought I'd see something like that." said Cyclone.

Eggman and his Robots were shocked

"Wow." said Cubot, "That's amazing."

"Enough of that, when the Autobots enter their pods, Stealth Bot will take a small sample of that Junk bot." said Eggman.

Suddenly; Burn Bot appeared.

Orbot became confused.

"Stealth Bot, isn't that your bot that's inaccurately named Burn Bot?" said Orbot.

"What do you expect?" Eggman asked, "I'm low on bots. Dominator demoted me to scrub man third class after that obstacle coarse fiasco."

"What exactly happened to the coarse?" said Cubot.

 **Flashback**

Three days ago in the same obstacle coarse flashback; Eggman pulled out an airhorn and pushed the button on it, causing Livewire, Man Bat, the Red Lantern, and Loki ran off, but almost instantly Loki was hit by a wrecking ball and fell in the water.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHH!" The three villain judges said.

The Red Lantern made a force field surround himself just before he could be hit by any obstacle.

"Suckers." said the Red Lantern.

Dominator is mad.

"Showoff." said Dominator.

She pushed a button and a foot busted through the force field, hitting the Red Lantern in the balls.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled the rage filled villain.

Livewire ran past the villain.

"Nothing can stop me." said Livewire.

She was then splashed by tons of water before shorting out.

"YOU ARE A BITCH DOMINATOR AND YOU'RE UGLY!" She shouted.

Man Bat managed to fly to the end of the coarse.

The human like bat chuckled as the other injured villains appeared at the finish line.

"We have our winner." said Dominator.

Megavolt looked at the starting line and became shocked.

"Hold it, we've got someone else who's here." said Megavolt.

The other villains turned to the starting line and saw X-24.

"Who the hell is that Wolverine knockoff?" said Dominator.

The X-24 ran through the whole coarse, slashing at every obstacle, destroying them before reaching the finish line.

The three judges became shocked.

"Whoa, that's impressive." said Megavolt.

Eggman was more shocked.

"MY OBSTACLE COARSE!" yelled Eggman.

Dominator laughed.

"Looks like you'll be cleaning up a bunch of stuff." said Dominator.

Eggman became mad.

"Like hell." said Eggman.

He pulled out a shot gun and shot the X-24 in the head, blowing his brains out, and causing him to fall on the ground dead.

Everyone became shocked.

 **End Flashback**

"YOU KILLED AN ADAMANTIUM INDUCED MUTANT WITH AN ADAMANTIUM BULLET?!" yelled Orbot.

Eggman groaned.

"Hey he deserved it. Besides he killed a family that was housing Logan and X-23 and Xavier." said Eggman. "NOW GET THAT JUNK AUTOBOT PIECE!"

"I already did." said Stealth Bot.

He held up a small metal chunk.

Eggman became shocked.

"When did you do that?" said Eggman.

"Thirty seconds ago." said Stealth Bot.

Eggman is shocked.

"Wow." He said.

"THERE YOU ARE!" A Voice said.

Everyone turned and saw a weird version of Misty.

"I KNOW YOU STOLE MY BIKE!" She shouted. "GIVE IT BACK!"

Eggman groaned.

"I already told you, I don't have your bike, and why would I need one?" said Eggman.

"Liar." said Misty.

Cubot was using an iPad and Orbot became confused.

"What're you doing?" said Orbot.

"Watching that new episode of Samurai Jack, you know the one where Ashi goes searching for Jack after he disappears with that mysterious samurai after believing that a bunch of blue furred children were killed and the last Daughter of Aku learns just how big an impact Jack has left in the world." said Cubot.

The Red Bot nodded.

"I see." said Orbot.


	5. Little Red Running Tracksuit

Back at Mewni Castle; the King, Queen, and Luna were in a dining room sitting at a long table as Meek back in his civilian clothes, Wart, and Caddy returned.

Meek and Wart got off Caddy as she turned into her robot mode.

The three then sat down at the table

"How'd the recon go?" said Queen Butterfly.

"Not to good." said Wart.

"How so?" said Queen Butterfly.

"Seeker followed us to this dimension." said Meek.

Luna became shocked.

"What?" said Luna.

King Butterfly got on his knees.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" King Butterfly said before becoming confused, "Wait a minute, who's Seeker?"

Luna got on the table and is mad.

"A BLASTED JERK WHO SHOULD NOT BE ALIVE! HE IS JAR JAR BINKS AND SHOULD DIE!" shouted Luna.

Meek grabbed Luna and pulled her off the table.

"He was my first foster parent, not much a parent as much a mentor. He taught me everything I knew about being a bounty hunter, just not how to jury rig anything." said Meek, "Never really had much a childhood from him, hell he sure could tell a bedtime story that was terrible."

 **Cutaway Gag**

In a forest; a bunch of animals were just minding their own business.

"Once upon a time, there was a little girl who was known as Little Red Riding Hood. One day she was walking over to her grandmother's house on her own (not really a wise choice on her mother's part) to deliver some goodies to her grandmother's house." a narrator said sounding like Morgan Freeman.

Then Lynn entered the forest carrying a picnic basket.

"Wait a minute, who the hell are you?" said the narrator.

Lynn stopped in her tracks and turned to the reader.

"Little Red Riding Hood." said Lynn.

"Since when does Little Red wear a red and white tracksuit with football cleats, and what have you done with the red hooded cloak?" said the narrator.

"I traded it for this tracksuit at a swap meet. Just seems more logical for this type of situation." said Lynn.

"Alright, but how old are you exactly, you better still be in elementary school." said the narrator.

Lynn sighed.

"Thirteen." said Lynn, "Can we just get this on the road?"

"Okay fine." said the narrator.

Lynn continued to walk through the forest.

"And as she continued on her way to her ailing grandmother's house, she encountered a wolf." said the narrator.

Lynn then saw what was actually Sonic the Hedgehog sitting on a recliner eating a chili dog while watching Friends.

He laughed.

"Oh Chandler, could you be anymore funny?" said Sonic.

"Hey you're not the wolf." said the narrator.

Sonic turned to the narrator and ate the chili dog whole before he did the Friends version of flipping people off.

"Where is he?" said the narrator.

"He didn't want to have to go through this story, so he told me to fill in instead." said Sonic.

"Alright fine." said the narrator.

Sonic turned to Lynn.

"Hey there, where're you taking that basket?" said Sonic.

"To my grandmother's house, she's very sick." said Lynn.

She then started to walk off and approached one trail with a bunch of creepy trees.

"Hold it." said Sonic.

Lynn stopped in her tracks and turned to Sonic.

"What?" said Lynn.

"You don't want to take that trail, it's long, scary, and full of cold blooded killers." said Sonic.

Lynn became confused.

"Seriously?" said Lynn.

"Yep, you should take the other one." said Sonic.

He pointed to a trail that seemed like the setting to an episode of MLP.

"You'll save fifteen minutes of walking." said Sonic.

"I'll take my chances down the trail I was going down." said Lynn.

She walked into the creepy trail.

Later; Lynn emerged from the creepy trail in shock at a cottage.

"I should have taken the shorter trail." said Lynn.

Sonic who was already at the cottage looked at her.

"Told you." said Sonic.

Lynn became shocked.

"How'd you get here so quickly?" said Lynn.

"I took the safer trail, and there was a sweet little girl selling lemonade." said Sonic.

 **Cutaway Gag within Cutaway Gag**

Lana Loud was sitting at a table close to a Pepsi machine with a pitcher of lemonade.

She finished up drinking a can of Pepsi and dropped the can on the ground before burping very loudly.

She then punched the vending machine, causing another can of Pepsi to come out.

 **End Cutaway Gag within Cutaway Gag**

Lynn knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" said an old lady voice.

"It's me, Little Red Running Tracksuit." said Lynn.

Sonic became confused.

"Isn't this story called Little Red Riding Hood?" said Sonic.

"I'm not wearing the hood." said Lynn.

Sonic did some thinking.

"Good point." said Sonic.

"Come in child." said the same voice.

The two entered the cottage and saw a very old lady on a bed.

"I've got goods for you grandma." said Lynn.

"Come here so I can get a good look." said the old lady.

Lynn and Sonic approached the bed.

The old hag looked at Sonic and became shocked.

"My god Red, what big eyes you've got." said the old hag.

Sonic became confused.

"Is she for real?" said Sonic.

"Sadly enough yeah." said Lynn.

The old lady felt Sonic's ears.

"My Red, what big ears you have." said the old woman.

"Just out of curiosity, what illness is she suffering from, the flu, pneumonia, breast cancer?" said Sonic.

"No Alzheimer's." said Lynn.

"Alz-"Sonic said before becoming shocked, "ALZHEIMER'S!? You're allowing some old woman to stay in a cottage on her own in the woods, and you didn't even bother to put her in a retirement home as an alternative to this lifestyle? What is wrong with you woman?"

"It was my mother's idea." said Lynn.

"My Red, what big teeth you have." said the old woman.

Sonic groaned.

"Oh for heavens sake, is this old hag going to keep on talking about how big her granddaughter is getting? To be fair, I'm pretty sure she just recently hit puberty." said Sonic.

The Old Lady growled.

"How dare you speak to me that way." said the old lady.

Sonic burped.

The old woman gagged.

"Oh what bad breath you have." said the old lady.

"Seriously, now we've been reduced to making Hoodwinked jokes?" said Sonic.

He started to leave the cottage.

"Hey where're you going?" said Lynn.

"There's a Burger King with a Two for Ten Whopper deal with my name on it." said Sonic.

He then left the cottage.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Everyone became shocked.

"Holy shit." said Wart.

"That was a long cutaway gag." said King Butterfly who was now in a Grass Skirt for some reason.

Everyone just stared at the king.

"Really, that's the big takeaway of all this? The kid just told a version of Little Red where the wolf wasn't in it, Red had traded her hood for a tracksuit, and the old lady was suffering from Alzheimer's." said Caddy, "And why're you in a grass skirt?"

"I was hoping for it to only last a few seconds." said King Butterfly, "Also I got bored at the part with the two paths."

A bunch of people entered the room with tons of food and placed it on the table.

Wart noticed a cooked boar with an apple in it's mouth.

He grabbed the apple and started to eat it.

He looked at the boar and became confused.

He shrugged it off.

"Screw it, you only live once." said Wart.

He grabbed a knife and started carving off a piece of pig meat.

"That's ironic." said a voice.

Everyone became shocked and turned to see Star in the room.

"What the hell?" said Meek.

Her parents are shocked.

"Star, what are you doing here?" said King Butterfly.

"What am I doing here is making sure that you're alright. Why didn't anyone tell me there was an attempt on your lives?" said Star.

"Probably because that would make you a target as well, and-"Meek said before realizing something, "Wait a minute, how'd you figure out about all this?"

Star went to Meek and splashed water on his jacket.

"Your friends office. You should have told me that my parents were targeted." said Star.

"She has a point." said Queen Butterfly.

Meek pretended to do some thinking.

"Yeah, I probably should have told you. But then you would have become a target as well, even if I were to tell you not to return here." said Meek.

"He's right, if you had learned of this, then you would have become another loose end." said Luna.

"They have a point." said a Guard.

"Just out of curiosity, how did you show up here without Dimensional scissors of your own? The only person I could think of who has a pair of those is Marco." said Meek.

Janna appeared with Marco's dimensional scissors.

"Here's your answer." said Janna.

Meek became shocked.

"Excuse me." said Meek, "I need to think of this predicament."

He stood up and walked off.

"Was it something I said?" said Janna.

Meek left the castle and entered a forest before leaning on a tree.

He then heard a branch breaking.

"You going to show yourself Seeker, or am I going to have to draw you out?" said Meek.

Seeker laughed.

He stepped out from the shadows.

"Very perceptive, I trained you so well." said Seeker, "And don't think I didn't notice you were spying on the conversation I had with Swiss Army."

Meek became mad.

"What do you want?" said Meek.

"To talk, there's more to this whole thing then you think." said Seeker.

"Like why else are you here other then to get me?" said Meek.

"To draw out Swiss Army's employer." said Seeker.

Meek just stared at his old mentor.

"Hardy har har." said Meek.

"It's true, Swiss Army is a contract killer, he'll kill for money." said Seeker.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't turn you in to the Queen and King for conspiring with an assassin?" said Meek.

Seeker pulled out a folder and held it in front of Meek.

"This is a file I managed to find on Swiss Army, who he is, and what he's done." said Seeker.

Meek looked at the folder and took it out of Seeker's hand.

"You'll thank me for this." said Seeker.

He then walked off, disappearing in the woods.

Meek scoffed.

"Yeah right." said Meek.

He looked at the folder again and opened it up to see a picture of Swiss Army who was a full on robot with Justice League Action Cyborg's body, but with white skin and robotic parts being red colored.

"Hmm, interesting person." said Meek.

He continued to go through the folder before closing it up and putting it in his jacket.

He then pulled out his Purple Lightsaber and pointed it at his "father".

"Leave Seeker and never come back or I will kill you." said Meek.

Seeker who was already deep in the forest chuckled.

"Just like his old foster father." said Seeker.


	6. Gar-Bage

In Eggman's lab; Eggman was working on his own Junkion while laughing evilly during a thunderstorm.

Orbot and Cubot were hugging in fear.

"This won't end well." said Orbot.

"You're telling me, that Aku daughter was naked this whole time." said Cubot.

Everyone looked at him.

"Seriously, I'm working on a garbage like Cybertronian, and you're more disturbed by a recent episode of a TV show that started off as a kids show in 2001 only to get canceled in 2004 or 2005 which became much more darker after being re released this year?" said Eggman.

"She was covered in nothing but ashes. And I'm pretty sure that's why she was called Ashi." said Cubot.

Eggman was about to say something when he realized the yellow boy was right.

"Good point." He said.

"And don't get me started on her new wardrobe being similar to Tinkerbell's." said Cubot.

Eggman continued to work on the home made Junkion.

Later; the group was looking at what looked like a grey version of the original Wreck Gar with the Eggman symbol on it's chest.

Eggman smirked.

"Not bad if I do say so myself." said Eggman, "I just hope he doesn't blow up in my face."

"Sir before you turn him on might I suggest taking a break and watch some funny animal videos?" asked Orbot. "You worked hard on him."

Eggman sighed.

"Might as well, I just hope I find a video explaining how C-3PO got his red arm." said Eggman.

 **Cutaway Gag**

At some type of toll gate to Lucasfilms; Jar Jar Binks was keeping watch as C-3PO appeared and looked at the alien.

"Are you Jar Jar Binks?" said 3PO.

Jar Jar turned to the droid and became shocked.

"3PO, itsa good to see yousa again." said Jar Jar.

C-3PO became confused.

"I have no recollection of who you are, I'm here to kill you." said 3PO.

Jar Jar became shocked.

"Thisa not good." said Jar Jar.

The droid then punched Jar Jar in the chest, causing blood to gush out on his arm.

3PO then removed Jar Jar's heart as he fell to the ground dead.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Eggman and Orbot left the room as Cubot stayed behind.

He noticed a taser and picked it up.

"Sweet." said Cubot.

He touched the tip and accidentally turned it on, causing the robot to be electrocuted.

Cubot screamed in pain and touched the Junkion, causing it to be electrocuted as well.

The bot opened it's optics which were red and it stood up.

"I AM GAR-BAGE!" the bot known as Gar-Bage said sounding like an old Da Samurai.

He then ran out of the building, leaving a huge hole in the wall.

Eggman and Orbot returned.

"I heard something crumbling, what happened?" said Eggman.

"I don't know." said Cubot, "It all happened so fast."


	7. Swiss Army's History

Back in the Mewni Castle dining room; everyone was laughing.

"Hey hey, check out my Aku impression." Wart said before impersonating Aku, "I Aku, the evil shape shifting master of darkness, am so evil that I prefer to keep my home clean, and I take therapy from myself to help me cope with the fact that the samurai is still trying to stop me."

The group continued to laugh.

"And you've got a bird for a president." said King Butterfly.

"Everyone sure took it very hard." said Luna.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In Dominator's hideout; Joker was sitting in the kitchen.

"Where's my order from Mexico? I've been waiting days for it to come." said Joker.

Bushroot who was reading a newspaper became shocked.

"You haven't read the papers much." said Bushroot.

Joker became confused.

"Papers?" Joker said before taking the paper, "What're you babbling about?"

He looked at the paper and saw an article titled 'Pigeon Tody elected president' and a picture of said pigeon.

He screamed very loudly, causing tons of birds to fly off.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

The group laughed as Meek entered the room.

"Glad to see that everyone's very happy." said Meek.

Everyone turned to Meek.

"Where were you buddy?" said Janna.

Meek pulled out the folder and tossed it on the table.

"I got some info on Swiss Army from an anonymous helper." said Meek, "Swiss Army was born as Jack Gardner."

Wart opened up the file and saw the photo of Swiss Army.

"He seems part robot to me." said Wart.

"Exactly, about four years ago, he had an accident which disfigured his entire body so bad that he needed to be rebuilt as a cyborg." said Meek, "Currently working as an inter-dimensional contract assassin."

"So who hired him then?" said Queen Butterfly.

"No idea. Swiss Army received a bunch of military training before getting his job." said Meek.

Everyone became confused.

"Whose military." said King Butterfly.

"Says here that his military training came from here in Mewni." said Wart.

The royals became shocked.

"We have a military?" said King Butterfly.

The Queen is mad.

"How could you not know of our military?" said Queen Butterfly.

Wart pulled out a book titled 'Dimensional laws' and opened it up.

"Article 3, sub paragraph 11; all kingdoms in every dimension needs to have a military of some form." said Wart.

"See he gets it, and he couldn't even get into the police academy, so he settled for being a PI." said Meek.

"Anything on Fishfins?" said Luna.

"He's got a bunch of unpaid parking tickets is all, and a charge in the rave dimension where he did a dance move so awesome that the DJ suffered a fatal heart attack from being amazed." said Meek, "Other then those, no violent crime records."

Luna is shocked.

"A non violent criminal?" said Luna.

"Yep." said Meek.

"But he still went after us with a knife in hand." said Queen Butterfly.

"Better add that to Fishfin's records." said Wart.

"At least Lex Luthor didn't take the news to his portrayer in Batman V Superman that bad." said Star.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In the Lex Corp building; Lex Luthor was sitting in his office.

"Where's the announcement for who'll be portraying me in Batman V Superman? They better have someone cool like Kurt Russell or Mark Hamill portray me." said Lex.

A newspaper was placed on his desk.

He looked at the paper and saw an article titled 'Jesse Eisenburg to portray Lex Luthor in Batman and Superman movie' and a picture of the Batman V Superman movie poster.

Lex screamed like a little girl so loudly that all the windows in his building broke.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"But how're we going to draw out Swiss Army and his employer?" said Star.

Meek did some thinking and turned to the king.

"You've any plans outside of the castle for tomorrow?" said Meek.

The king nodded.

"I'm going to get some beer with the guys in the afternoon." said King Butterfly.

"Good, keep those plans." said Meek.

Queen Butterfly became shocked.

"Are you crazy having us stay out in the open?" said Queen Butterfly.

"Girlfriends father said I was crazy." said Meek.

He and Luna fist bumped each other.

"But why have us out in the open for someone to kill us?" said King Butterfly.

"So that we can find out where Swiss Army is, and when we get him, we'll get his employer." said Meek.

Everyone nodded.

"I see." said the King.

"You'll need great security. Luckily I was a body guard to the king of Nigeria at one point for a week." said Wart.

"Yeah how so?" said Queen Butterfly.

Meek blew up a balloon and popped it with his teeth, freaking the warthog out.

"PROTECT THE KING!" yelled Wart.

He jumped up and tackled King Butterfly to the ground.

"MY LEG!" King Butterfly shouted.

"Alright, we need some new arrangements." said Meek.

The next day; Meek and Janna were standing next to King Butterfly; Luna and Wart were standing next to Queen Butterfly, and Caddy was standing next to Star.

"Are we in agreement to these arrangements?" said Meek.

Everyone nodded.

"Alright, keep a sharp eye out for anything suspicious." said Meek, "Like someone reacting badly to a terrible TV show being renewed for another season."

 **Cutaway Gag**

In Snaptrap's hideout; he was sitting in his living room.

"Where's the plans for Disney XD's future programming, I don't want to have sit through another season of Pickle and Peanut, the first season was bad enough as it is." said Snaptrap.

His brother in law Larry entered with a newspaper.

"You must not have read the papers." said Larry.

Snaptrap became confused.

"Papers?" said Snaptrap.

He became mad.

"What're you babbling about?" Snaptrap said as he snatched the paper from Larry.

He read an article titled 'Pickle and Peanut renewed for a second season'.

The rat screamed very loudly that it caused the sharks in his shark tank to run out of the building.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Big mistake on Disney's part." said Wart.

At the Salty Pub; Swiss Army was still in the shadows and grabbed a power cell.

He then stepped out of the shadow's revealing himself before placing the power cell in his chest.

"Perfect, now to test it out." said Swiss Army.

He went to a window and saw cardboard cutouts of the Mewni Royal family.

He turned both hands into blasters and shot all three cutouts.

Swiss Army smirked.

"Excellent." said Swiss Army.

He then walked out of the pub and a satellite came out of his head.

"King's on the move with two others while the Queen and princess are staying in the castle." said Swiss Army.

He then smirked.

"Perfect, leaving themselves vulnerable." said Swiss Army.

Swiss Miss laughed.

"With them dead the evil plan will be go on FOREVER! He shouted and laughed loudly, "But first gotta try and catch a Articuno on Pokémon Go."

He pulled out a smart phone and started playing Pokemon Go.

But his phone started ringing and saw an unknown person image.

He groaned.

"Every time I try to have fun, someone's always calling." said Swiss Army.

He pushed the call button.

"Speak to me." said Swiss Army.

" _Are you on the move to killing the King and Queen?_ " said an unknown voice.

Swiss Army nodded.

"Yes, but a man on the inside told me that the crown princess has returned, so the price will double because of it." said Swiss Army.

The voice laughed.

" _Oh please I granted you 999 lives. What else would you want_?" The voice asked.

"Additional payment." said Swiss Army, "And don't try to weasel your way into giving me a small payment this time."

 **Flashback**

Swiss Army was looking at a figure in the shadow.

"Do we have a deal?" said the unknown figure with the same voice that's on the phone.

"Just to be sure you won't be tricking me, I need proof." said Swiss Army.

"Very well." the figure said before pulling out a paycheck, "Here's a check for 40 thousand dollars."

"Not that kind of proof." said Swiss Army.

"Fine you ungrateful shithead." the figure said before tearing up the paycheck and pulling out another paycheck, "50 thousand dollars."

Swiss Army took the check out of the figures hand.

"That's more like it." said Swiss Army.

 **End Flashback**

"Now pay up the other 50 thousand dollars." said Swiss Army.

" _Once you make the kills, then you'll get the moolah._ " said the voice.

Swiss Army turned his phone off as Fishfins and Seeker appeared.

"Keep an eye out on the Queen and princess until I show up. The King will go first." said Swiss Army.

The two nodded.

"Remember the deal, no harm comes to the meerkat." said Seeker.

"Of course, nothing will happen to him." said Swiss Army.

The bounty hunter and fish walked off.

Swiss Army then held a hand up, revealing he had his fingers crossed.

"Not." said Swiss Army.


	8. Death to Gar Bage

With Wreck Gar; he, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Cluster Buster, and Cyclone were in a hanger at Silo's base.

"So what's this disturbance about?" said Wreck Gar.

"Apparently someone broke into a power plant last night and managed to steal all the energy within it." said Bulkhead.

Wheeljack who was polishing his sword is shocked.

"That's stupid." He said. "Who would do that?"

"No idea but is not as crazy as that reboot Ducktales Commercial I saw." said Cyclone.

 **Cutaway Gag**

On Donald Duck's boat; he was relaxing on the deck when his nephews pushed the chair he was sitting on to the bow.

The duck became shocked and quacked.

He then ended up in one of Launchpad's planes without his seat belts on.

He noticed it and fastened himself in.

But then wound up falling out of the plane with his nephews, Launchpad, Webby Vanderquack, and Scrooge.

The group wound up falling into the ocean.

Donald screams.

He then found himself in an ice cap shivering in fear.

But then he wound up in a jungle with a lion chasing him.

He became confused.

Several places later such as a desert, the Taj Mahal, inside a pyramid, Aztec Temples, etc, Donald Duck passed out from exhaustion in front of McDuck Manor where the nephews were talking to Webby.

"Which one of you's the evil triplet?" said Webby.

"Louie." Huey and Dewey said at once.

"Eh, saw that coming." said Louie.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Uncalled for." said Bulkhead.

Wheeljack stopped polishing his sword and put it away.

"We'd better check it out." said Wheeljack.

The four Autobots turned into their vehicle forms and drove off.

At another power plant; Gar Bage exited it with lots more power.

"I feel so alive, more so then those DC comics fans." said Gar Bage.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In Sonic, Duncan, and Lynn's bedroom; Lynn was on the desk computer checking stuff out.

"Where's the plot summary for the next Powerless episode? I swear if Batman doesn't appear, I'll be upset." said Lynn.

Sonic who was on the top bunk reading a newspaper turned to Lynn.

"Gee, you must not have read the papers." said Sonic.

Lynn became confused.

"Papers?" Lynn said before taking the paper from Sonic's hands, "What're you talking about?"

She then read an article titled 'NBC shelves last three episodes of Powerless'.

She screamed very loudly, causing the chimney to crumble and fall to the ground.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"HOW CAN THEY DO THAT!" Gar Bage shouted.

He then shrugged it off.

"No matter." said Gar Bage.

He then shot some lasers at a plane full of passengers.

"MAYDAY, MAYDAY!" yelled the pilot.

The plane started to fall to the ground, but Cyclone in robot mode flew to the plane and held it steady.

He then flew it over to a runway and set the plane down before flying off.

Gar Bage became confused.

"What?" said Gar Bage.

Wreck Gar, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack appeared in vehicle form before going robot.

"Hold it right there." said Bulkhead, "We can't let you go any farther."

Gar Bage turned to the three.

"Make me stop." said Gar Bage.

Wheeljack ran towards the newly created Junkion and slashed an arm off.

Gar Bage acted shocked.

"OH GOD, MY ARM, IT HURTS SO BAD!" yelled Gar Bage.

He screamed before laughing.

"You must be really stupid." said Gar Bage.

Electricity came from his severed arm and it attached itself to his body.

Wheeljack became shocked.

"Another Junkion." said Wheeljack.

"Whoa." said his friends.

Gar Bage laughed and punched Wheeljack across the face, knocking him out.

"That's right, I am a Junkion, just try and kill me now." said Gar Bage.

Bulkhead ran towards Gar Bage and started throwing punches at Gar Bage who dodged the attacks.

"Give up you jerk you are pathetic and the wreckers suck." said the evil Junk Bot.

He then blasted a laser eye at Bulkhead, knocking him out.

Wreck Gar became mad and drew out his light saber tonfa's and turned them on.

"Try tussling with an actual Junkion." said Wreck Gar.

"As if, you won't be able to match me." said Gar Bage.

He pulled out a double blasted cross guard light saber and the blades are red.

The two junk bots charged towards each other and started clashing weapons with each other.

"Nice hardware, where'd you get it from, me?" said Wreck Gar.

"You can say that." said Gar Bage.

Gar Bage sliced off one of Wreck Gar's arms, but it reattached to his body.

"I was created by Eggman and I'm your clone." He said.

Wreck Gar chuckled.

"Call it a hunch." said Wreck Gar.

The two continued to battle each other as Cyclone appeared and saw everything.

He scanned Gar Bage.

"Created from Wreck Gar's DNA." said Cyclone.

He chuckled.

"Sure beats having to camp out in a cave." said Cyclone.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Inside a cave; Scooby and Lana were sleeping an inch and a half away from each other.

The Great Dane then farted, pushing Lana back a few inches.

Lana woke up in shock.

She looked at Scooby and shrugged it off before going back to sleep.

Scooby farted again, pushing Lana back some inches again.

She woke up in shock.

"I know I felt something that time." said Lana.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Luckily everyone's got a weakness." said Cyclone.

He scanned both Junkion's and became shocked.

He turned on his comm link.

"Wreck Gar, I'm speaking to you through the comm link, you're going to have to destroy that other Junkion's spark." said Cyclone.

Wreck Gar became confused.

"What now?" said Wreck Gar.

"Exactly, destroying the spark is the only way to stop another Junkion." said Cyclone.

The Junk Bot {Good} nodded.

"Hopefully I won't have to take an early vacation." said Wreck Gar.

 **Cutaway Gag**

At the bottom of some glacier; John Stewart in his Green Lantern outfit and Green Arrow ran through the water.

"I told Wally that idea with melting a chuck of the ice cap was a bad idea." said John.

"And he still did it." said Green Arrow.

The two split up to look for the Flash.

"WALLY!" yelled John.

"Flash." said Green Arrow.

He noticed something and became shocked.

"Lantern." said Green Arrow.

The green lantern turned around and became shocked by what he saw.

The two Justice League members saw the Wally West version of Flash sitting on a floating pool chair while sipping on a margarita.

Wally turned to his friends and smiled.

"Hey what kept you?" said Wally.

Everyone was completely shocked by that.

"You've got to be kidding me." said John.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

The two Junkion's continued to battle each other.

Wreck Gar slicked the evil Clone's weapon destroying it.

"NOOOOO!" The clone shouted.

Wreck Gar then pulled out a sword similar to Samurai Jack's Katana and it flowed Red.

"Time to end this." He said and ran.

Wreck Gar then sliced his clone down the middle.

"Unbelievable." Gar Bage said.

He then split in half and fell to the ground, revealing his spark.

Wreck Gar then stepped on the spark, destroying it.

"Takes care of that." said Wreck Gar.

Eggman appeared and saw his destroyed Junkion and became shocked.

"My Junkion, there goes my credit." said Eggman.

He turned to Wreck Gar.

"Do you have any idea how much building that thing was worth?" said Eggman.

"No how much was it worth?" said Wreck Gar.

Eggman became mad.

"I'll get you for this, I'll make you cry for the sweet relief of death, I'll-"Eggman said before noticing Bulkhead cracking his knuckles, "Run home crying for mommy."

Sure enough, he ran home crying for his mommy.

Bulkhead chuckled.

"Pussy." said Bulkhead.


	9. Defeating Swiss Army

Back in Mewni; King Butterfly, Meek, and Janna were walking towards a pub called 'Get Drunk as Hell'.

Meek noticed the name.

"Huh, weird thing to be calling a pub, and I was in a clothing store that also gives showers." said Meek.

The three approached the entrance and the king turned to his bodyguards.

"I'll be in here for a couple of hours if I'm lucky. What'll you do?" said King Butterfly.

"We're going to stay out here and keep watch." said Janna.

The king nodded and walked into the pub.

Meek walked around the pub and returned to the entrance.

"Only one window, and it's at the back." said Meek.

He pushed a button on both his gauntlets.

"It's morphin time." said Meek.

He was then struck by lightning before his Bounty Hunter outfit appeared.

"Keep watch." said Meek, "I'm going to search for Swiss Army."

Wing like gliders emerged from his arms before he flew up into the air with rocket boots.

"Of course, leave me to do all the work." said Janna.

With Swiss Army he was climbing up a tree before sitting down on a branch and looking in the only window to see the king drinking a barrel full of beer.

Swiss Army smirked and pulled out a Blaster similar to Han Solo's blaster.

He set it to kill and aimed it at the window.

"One shot, one kill." said Swiss Army.

Suddenly; the tree started tipping over.

Swiss Army became confused.

"What the?" said Swiss Army.

The tree then fell to the ground.

Swiss Army groaned and stood up.

"What the hell is wrong with these-"Swiss Army said before noticing Meek with a lightsaber like chainsaw sticking out of his right gauntlet.

The meerkat turned to Swiss Army.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I cut you off Jack Gardner?" said Meek.

His chainsaw returned into the gauntlet.

He then pushed a button on his left gauntlet.

"I got him." said Meek.

Swiss Army became mad.

"What do you want?" said Swiss Army.

Meek is mad.

"To keep the king and queen from dying." said Meek.

Swiss Army scoffed.

"That'll be the day." said Swiss Army.

He turned both his hands into two pronged swords and Meek pulled out his lightsaber before turning it on.

The two started clashing swords.

Meek then grabbed Swiss Army's phone.

"Yoink, got your phone." said Meek.

Swiss Army became mad.

"Hey, give that back." said Swiss Army.

Meek however dialed *69.

" _Who is it_?" said the mysterious voice.

"The person who's causing you tons of problems." said Meek.

" _What, that's it, i'm coming over._ " said the same voice.

Meek pushed the end call button as a portal opened up and T.W. Barker appeared.

The meerkat chuckled.

"So you hired Swiss Army to take out the king and queen of Mewni, never thought someone like you would stoop so low as to hiring someone to kill someone else." said Meek, "But then I got to thinking, maybe the employer might have had something to do with someone's accident and was using him as a personal assassin."

The Circus Ring Leader is mad.

"Yeah well I granted Swiss Army 999 lives." said T.W. Barker.

"Maybe, but the Butterfly's must stay alive." said Meek.

Swiss Army laughed.

"The Butterfly's stay alive? Dude, you're outnumbered two to one, what're you going to do, kill the two of us by yourself?" said Swiss Army.

The two villains laughed.

Meek then drew out both his blasters and aimed them at the wolf and cyborg.

"Exactly." said Meek.

The two villains became shocked.

"Oh, hadn't thought about that." said Swiss Army.

Suddenly; a blaster similar to Rey's blaster was aimed at the back of Meek's head.

The blaster was owned by Seeker.

"You, and Barker are coming with me boy." said Seeker.

Barker became shocked.

"Say what now?" said Barker.

Meek scoffed.

"Still trying to get me to return under your wing." said Meek.

"Obviously." said Seeker.

"You should come up with a contingency for what's going to happen in the next two seconds." said Meek.

Seeker became confused.

"What'll happen?" said Seeker.

Luna in her heroine form aimed her right hand which was formed like the original Mega Man's Mega Buster at Seeker's head.

"Don't even think about it." said Luna.

Swiss Army is mad.

"Try this on for size." He said.

He pushed a button on his chest, causing the cyborg to grow gigantic.

Everyone looked up in shock.

"Yeesh." said Barker.

Meek started to run for Swiss Army, but was shot in the back by Seeker.

The meerkat groaned before falling on the ground.

Seeker then punched Luna in the face, causing her to fall on the ground.

"You ain't going anywhere Meek." said Seeker.

Luna saw this and sighed.

"Let's hope my Zord is ready." She said.

The scarab then managed to make a Dragonfly shaped zord appeared around Luna before flying off into the air.

Luna who was sitting in a cockpit similar to the Red RPM Ranger zord cockpit looked around and was amazed.

"Rocking." said Luna.

The zord started firing lasers at Swiss Army who groaned and fell on the ground.

Seeker slowly approached his stunned student.

He drew out his blaster.

"You've become one very stubborn meerkat, you know that?" said Seeker.

Meek chuckled.

"I've got you to thank for that." said Meek.

"If I can't have you around anymore, then no one will." said Seeker.

He set his blaster from stun to kill and aimed at Meek's head.

But the meerkat pushed a button on his right gauntlet and some speakers appeared before some type of sonic frequency played out.

Seeker screamed and dropped his blaster before covering his ears.

Meek then stood up and stepped on Seeker's blaster, crushing it.

"Good thing I managed to find the right sonic frequency for if I encountered you again." said Meek.

The speaker then disappeared and Meek punched Seeker in the chest.

The veteran bounty hunter became mad.

"You very ungrateful little bastard, I took you in when no one else would, and this is how you repay me?" said Seeker.

"Yeah after you left me on that moon." said Meek.

Seeker pulled out a lightsaber and turned it on, revealing that it was red and had a two pronged sword like design.

He ran towards Meek getting ready to slice him, but Meek drew out his own light saber and blocked the attack.

Back with the giant battle Luna's new Zord wing's glowed and slashed Swiss Army.

Swiss Army however shot fire from his mouth.

The dragonfly flew higher into the air.

Luna then pushed a button on her controls.

The zord's back then split apart, turning into legs and feet before the wings came off with arms holding them to become a sword in the right hand and a shield in the left hand.

The head then attached to the chest before a head similar to the Zeo Megazord's head appeared.

The newly transformed Megazord landed on the ground in a fighting stance.

"Big whoop." said Swiss Army.

He ran towards the Megazord, but was attacked by the shield before being pushed back a ways.

Barker noticed everything and became shocked.

"That's my cue to leave." said Barker.

He started to run off, but Meek aimed his left gauntlet at the wolf and shot a net on him, trapping the evil ring leader.

"Your not going anywhere mutt." said Meek.

"The Evil Dig however smirked snapped his fingers and the net vaporized and he stood up in red battle Armor.

Meek became shocked.

"That ain't good." said Meek.

Barker then ran to Meek and held him in the air.

"Never underestimate me." said Barker.

"Drop him." said a voice.

Barker turned and saw Wart far away.

"Hey, who's the pig?" said Barker.

Meek turned to the readers.

"And now for the Wart outburst in five four three two one." said Meek.

Wart screamed in anger and ran towards Barker before pushing him into a tree, causing the wolf to drop Meek.

The warthog then started beating up Barker to no end until he was passed out.

"Never call me a pig." said Wart.

Back at the giant battle Luna's Megazord slashed Swiss Army.

"Is that the best you got?" Swiss Army asked.

Luna smirked.

"OH YEAH!" She shouted and pressed a button.

The Megazord's eyes glowed and a energy ball appeared and it launched at Swiss Army.

The blast hits the villain shocking him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He shouted and fell and exploded.

Meek and Wart saw everything.

"Not bad." said Wart.

Seeker appeared behind Meek and aimed another blaster similar to his last one at the back of his head.

But Meek turned around and aimed one of his blasters at Seeker's head.

However the meerkat grabbed Seeker's blaster and disabled it with only one hand before putting his own blaster away.

"I'm not the type of person who will cross the line that you were willing to cross, but right now I wish I was." said Meek.

Seeker chuckled.

"You always were the compassionate one." said Seeker, "Besides, I've already got what I came for."

He picked up the passed out Barker and pulled out some dimensional scissors before cutting a portal.

"Till we meet again." said Seeker.

He walked into the portal before it closed up.

Meek's helmet disappeared as Luna appeared next to him before her helmet disappeared.

"You're just going to let him leave like that?" said Luna.

Meek smirked.

"Exactly." said Meek.

On Seeker's ship which was similar to a Naboo royal cruiser; Seeker placed the passed out Barker on a chair as the ship flew off of Earth.

"Now I can collect my bounty." said Seeker.

He grabbed Barker's head before accidentally removing it, revealing that it was actually an ID mask and that Barker was actually a passed out human being.

Seeker became shocked.

"What the? That meerkat pulled a fast one on me." said Seeker.

He started laughing.

"He got me good, Meek always knew how to prank me." said Seeker.

He continued to laugh.

"The student has surpassed the master." said Seeker.


	10. Fishfin's New Job

In Wart's office; a portal opened up as Meek, Wart, Luna, Caddy, and Janna emerged from it before Wart closed the portal.

"So you placed an ID mask on a drunken bum in order to get Seeker to think that it was Barker?" said Caddy.

Meek nodded.

"Yep, that's how I roll." said Meek, "Besides, it was all worth it since we turned Barker in to the Butterfly's."

Wart pulled out a brief case and opened it up, revealing tons of gold and diamonds.

"Yeah, this all worth the job." said Wart.

Meek sat down on a chair and pulled out his guitar before playing a tune.

"Oh yeah." said Meek.

"Such a shame that Star had to stay behind due to the whole Toffee deal." said Janna.

"Yeah, such a pity." said Luna, "But it was for the best."

Another portal opened up and Fishfins emerged from it before he closed the portal.

Everyone saw the fish and became shocked.

"FISHFINS!" yelled Wart.

He pulled out a pistol as Janna drew out her keyblade and Caddy drew out a blaster.

Fishfins then pulled out a white flag and started waving it.

"Hold your fire, he's got a white flag." said Meek.

"No I could not find a flag so I found a white ghost from PAC World." He said.

The flag sure enough turned out to be the white ghost named Fred who waved at the group.

"Hi." said Fred.

Everyone just stared at Fred before turning to Fishfins.

"What do you want?" said Meek.

"A paying job." said Fishfins, "My boss is dead for who knows how long, the employer has been arrested, and I'm still coming to grips with the fact that Ashi was naked the whole time in her first six appearances."

 **Cutaway Gag**

Fishfins was sitting inside a living room watching Samurai Jack before turning off the TV in shock.

"This will take a while to process." said Fishfins.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"It took me till the part where Jack killed the Omen to fully accept that Ashi's jumpsuit was actually a bunch of burnt on ash." said Meek.

Fishfins cleared his throat.

"The job." said Fishfins.

"Oh right." said Meek.

Wart did some thinking.

"We could use a secretary." said Wart.

The fish smiled.

"Sold." said Fishfins.

With Wreck Gar; he was at a junkyard checking out tons of garbage.

He found a VHS Tape called Good Burger.

"Hmm, this should be interesting." said Wreck Gar.

He placed the VHS in his own chest before his comm link turned on.

" _Navy to Wreck Gar, are you there_?" Navy said from the comm link.

Wreck Gar put a finger on his audio receptor.

"I hear you." said Wreck Gar.

" _There's been a Decepticon attack at the Eiffel Tower in Paris, and Silo wants you and Demolisher to check it out._ " said Navy.

Wreck Gar nodded.

"Got it." said Wreck Gar.

He then smirked.

"I am one useful Junkion." said Wreck Gar.


End file.
